Even More Alike
by Andi.Elric
Summary: It had been sometime since Charlie and Mike had broken up. Now, she's in college and legal. They still harbor feelings for each other, but will Harvey allow them to be together?
1. Chapter One: Mike

**_So here is the first chapter of the sequel. I am not gonna lie. I had no idea how to end the first. I wanted to start with Charlie in college and start getting her freedom of being an adult and in college without being at Harvey's. You will see some reoccurring characters as well._**

 _"I miss you, Mikey. I still love you."_

Her sorrowful words still rang in my head more than six months later. I could tell she still loved me even if we hadn't uttered a word to each other since her escapade at NYU. Every now and again, I'd get a glimmer of a look from her—just letting me know she still cared. Even as the days grew into months, I still replayed her words. I could still see every text and hear her voice from every call. My memory wasn't going to let her go as easily as I led Harvey to believe.

Within that time, Charlie stopped coming around the firm. A lot of the time when I saw her, it was because I dropped by Harvey's on my way home to drop off some case files or something he needed. Then, I would get a sight of her. She'd give me the same look no matter what she had been doing. That same wide-eyed expression that made me think of a doe in headlights. It looked surprised that I had noticed her (not that I couldn't help but to notice her) and that look of nearly coming to tears. Charlie had taken the reprimanding from Harvey with stride—or so I heard. She knew it was coming anyway. My guess was that she was mentally preparing for it as Ray drove her back to Harvey.

I tried ignoring what Donna and Harvey were saying about Charlie at the firm. She had graduated with nearly top honors and a hefty scholarship to NYU. I was proud of her and wanted to show it to her, but with no way to show it personally. I was still scared I would be fired if I had given her even a card. Harvey was still peeved about that, and I couldn't blame the guy. Thankfully, Donna had gotten a card and had me sign it for her; in turn, I wrote a small note hoping she still remembered I still loved her too.

I was working in my office when I started hearing Harvey and Donna talk about moving Charlie into her dorm and how they were going to make the time to do it. I knew for a fact that it was more than likely going to end with me working more while Donna and Harvey took the day off to move her in. As much as I wanted to be there and see her off, I knew better. I knew better than to look in her direction anymore. It hurt, but I knew why it had to be like this.

"Mike, I need you to make sure these briefs and files are proofread, retyped and ready to go by Monday. No exceptions," Harvey said as he flopped about six files onto my desk.

I stared at them for a moment before looking up to him. "Anything else?" I asked a little more shortly than what I wanted.

Harvey raised his eyebrow at the tone I didn't mean to give. "No, unless you want me to send Louis your way."

"No," I said as I shook my head, "I can get to work on this right away."

"Good, you should have plenty of time tomorrow while Donna and I are out of the office."

I couldn't help the look I gave Harvey. "Both of you are going to be out of the office?"

Harvey nodded. "Yeah, Charlie is moving into her dorm and Donna wasn't going to let me off the hook and she wanted to help her move in," he said with a small sigh that could either mean that he didn't want to drop Charlie off or that Donna gave him a lecture about how he needed to be a good dad to her and help her ease into this part of life. I was thinking the lecture, knowing Donna, she would have guilted him into it with using Robin, Charlie's recently deceased mom, as leverage and hadn't even come close to the tears when Harvey cracked.

I nodded, feeling the pang in my chest. If I could, I would have been there with Charlie in a heartbeat. I would have helped her move in and then some. Hell, if I could, I would have made sure that she was comfortable before leaving her. But, since Harvey knew about us and made us break up, I couldn't have any contact with her.

"Have fun doing that," I said dryly as I looked at one of the files and started highlighting parts of it.

Harvey nodded, leaving me to my own devices for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter Two: Charlie

_**So here is Charlie's view on moving in. As always, I like to know what you guys are thinking! Please just let me know. I love reading reviews.**_

Move in day was probably the more awkward of days for me. While moms and dads were moving their kids in with bittersweet goodbyes, I was stuck with Harvey, who was still looking out of place even in jeans and making this a little more awkward than it needed to be. As he was hauling a couple boxes, he found an administration worker he decided to talk to and make friends with while Donna and I finished. Little did I know, he was on his way to talking to the president of the college. Lucky me, Harvey was making friends in high places.

Donna and I were nearly done with moving the boxes in and getting my room set up when she looked at me, tears pooling in her eyes. I looked at her hesitant for a moment before she encased me in a hug.

"I am going to miss having you around, Charlie," she said as I felt a couple tears. She and I had grown close within the time I was put in Harvey's care. She was one person who kept my sanity.

Well, her and…

No, I won't think about him. I won't mention his name. I certainly will not talk about him as if he was dead to me like Harvey wants.

I smiled at Donna's gesture. "I will miss you too, but I am not very far. You can still come and visit and fill me in on what is going around at the firm."

Donna chuckled through her tears. "I know, but who is going to help me watch Harvey so he isn't an idiot?"

"I don't know. You seemed to have done well before."

"I know, but you were my excuse to use my key for his condo."

I laughed despite my once sour mood. "Yeah, I know. I will be back sometimes. I'll spend the night at your place even."

Donna stopped hugging me and looked me over. "Perfect. You're like the daughter I never had."

I smiled briefly despite my mind racing to remind me of images of Mom. I missed her and knew she would have loved to have been here. College was a big step and she wasn't here to witness it. I sniffed to stop the pending tears.

"I love you too, Donna," I said as she hugged me again. I loved having Donna around and grew to love her like she was my older sister. Harvey on the other hand, was a different story. Maybe one day, we'd stop being awkward around each other.

-SUITS-

I walked into the familiar scene. People clung to walls holding onto their drinks, people, and other fixtures on the walls that didn't seem to move as easily. People hung in crowds where there weren't walls and it was loud. Music hung in the air, filling out the places that people's voices couldn't fill in. The noise flooded through my ears but I was on a mission from the moment I left my dorm room. It was to find someone.

I pushed by people that stood in clusters, and ignored drunk guys as they tried to get in my way. To one husky-looking guy (I had caught a quick glance as I pushed by him too), I merely rolled my eyes as he tried to hit on me. I wasn't here to get hit on. Okay, that was a lie. I was there to flirt with someone there, but the person I wanted to flirt with wasn't some husky looking guy that could have been on a football team.

"Charlie!" someone yelled over the music and the people.

I turned around to see who had called my name. I smiled when I saw him. I pushed by people on my way to him, inadvertently pushing a smaller guy into another, more burly-looking one. By the way the burly one looked, I wouldn't have been surprised if I found them making out later in the night. Jude smiled as I reached him.

"You made it," he said with a bright smile. "I'm glad you did. Living on campus now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was met with some awkward glances from Harvey."

"Donna cry like you thought she would?"

I nodded. "Maybe a little more. Are you living on campus?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, close to classes and I don't have to fight traffic all that much." He scanned me over much as he'd done in the past every time we saw each other. "You look good tonight."

I smiled, despite the noise and the feeling like I was doing some unnecessary yelling. "Thanks, you look good too."

Jude smiled more. "Let's get you something to drink. I am sure you are ready for one."

As much as I wanted a drink after the day I had with Harvey, I didn't want to get drunk. But usually, drinking leads to me getting buzzed and texting someone that I am not allowed to text. Normally, I would try and stop myself from sending it or others would catch me before I sent it, but now that I didn't have anyone to make sure I was making a good choice, I had a feeling that I was going to do something I regretted.

"Nah, I will take a water," I said to him.

He smiled and pushed me against a wall. "Stay there, I will be right back with one."

With that, he flashed me another smile and left. I watched him go. To me, he still looked like Mike. A little too much like Mike. Jude knew he looked like an ex-boyfriend of mine, but that was it. I never told him that my ex was Harvey's associate, Mike Ross. Jude knew a lot about me and had been trying hard to get me to date him. But I couldn't bring myself to say yes. I couldn't see myself with him like I had been with Mike. I still loved Mike and would give anything to be with him again.

But it wasn't like I could tell Jude that. As much as I have mentioned that I wasn't looking for a relationship, I was beginning to think I found myself in one with someone I didn't feel as strongly for. If anything, Jude wasn't a lover and he wasn't just a friend either. There had been a couple times in the summer when we hooked up, after he and I exchanged numbers at Wyatt's discretion. I didn't think Wyatt had my current number, but I had been wrong before.

I took out my phone and glanced to it, seeing the time and wondering if Mike was still at the firm working since Harvey and Donna took the day off to drop me off here. I wondered what he'd do if I told him that I still wanted him. Sighing, I put my phone back and looked around. It wasn't long before Jude was back with a bottle of water.

"Sorry it took so long, some idiot was bobbing for apples in it."

I gave him a look. "What?"

Jude smiled. "I know, I know, I thought the same thing. There weren't any apples in the cooler either. All there was in the cooler was ice, some cans of pop, and water bottles."

I chuckled at the thought before looking to Jude. Whatever that guy was smoking, I wanted some.

"So," Jude started, looking in my eyes, "Henry was telling me that he was going to start filming some girls for this video he was working on while he and some girls were here."

"And?"

"And would you like to be in it? I mean, you're drop dead gorgeous and I think you'd be the showstopper," Jude argued.

He began to list a few more reasons of why I should participate. I was leaning toward doing it. Hell, it could be the one reckless thing I do before the semester started and I had no social life outside my dorm. I wanted to be a lawyer like my mom was, and I was going to be the very best at it.

"Sure, what is he thinking?"

"A music video kind of deal. Lots of girls dancing, being sexy…his words not mine," Jude said with a smile.

I nodded, looking down at what I was wearing. I looked more like a rich kid than I had in the past. My jeans alone were around $150 and my top was somewhere on the "cheap end" of eighty dollars. I wasn't going to brush off the fact that what I had worn before were some clothes that came from Hollister or Abercrombie & Fitch. I scanned at how my jeans already had holes fabricated into them and how my silky-feeling tank clung to my body. I looked to Jude.

"I'm in," I said with a flirty smile. Then I added, "So long as you're in it too."


	3. Chapter Three: Mike

_**And Jude is back. I am debating on having someone else come back, but that might be a question for a different time. For now, it's just Jude. Here is Mike! As always, I love hearing from you lovelies! Now that the semester is over, maybe I can focus on getting some more writing done. Oh, if you guys have any ideas for Even More Alike, just message me. I am always open to new ideas.**_

Two weeks it had been since Harvey and Donna had dropped off Charlie at college. Since then, things have been like they were before Charlie came into our lives. Harvey and I were back to winning cases and being the perfect team; while Donna went back to holding onto information and gossip like it was illegal. Nothing about our lives now seemed to include Charlie unless I overheard Donna on the phone with her or I thought about her at the worst of times. Last time I had thought about her since she went off to school was when Harvey and I were in a meeting with a client and the client mentioned something that sounded remotely like Charlie. My chest felt constricted and, for a moment, I stopped breathing.

I didn't know why I couldn't hear Charlie's name suddenly. I still loved her and I knew I did. Perhaps I just didn't like the fact that she was further from me or now attending the school where she disappeared to. I couldn't tell what made me want her more desperately than before.

I walked into the firm after having a lunch out with Harvey and a client. It was an uneventful afternoon, but it all changed when I was walking to my desk and noticed most of the Harvard drones—all the male ones and a couple females—congregated around Kyle's desk. All of them were around his computer. Most of the guys were smirking and pointing to whatever was on the screen while some of the girls shook their heads and stepped away.

Just ignore them, I told myself as I kept going. Just ignore them and go about your day. They are probably looking at something stupid they found online. Just ign-

"Hey, Mike!" called one of the drones. Involuntarily, I stopped and looked in their direction. It was Kyle who called my name. He waved an arm, motioning for me to congregate with the rest of the male associates. "Come here, Mike."

"Why? I have work to do," I said dryly, trying to think of any better reason than 'Harvey said so'.

"This is only a music video."

"On Youtube," I said evenly, still unsure of why Kyle wanted to show me anything. "Just email me the link."

"No, this requires group participation."

"No, it doesn't," I argued back. All I wanted to do was get back to my desk and work. I wanted to drown in my work so thoughts of a certain blonde-haired and fiery-eyed Specter would stay the hell out of my thoughts and plague me with memories that flared up every time I had a moment.

"Yes, it does. You'll love it if you like women."

What kind of a dumbass statement was that?

Instead of arguing more and realizing that Kyle and the other guys were not going to take no for an answer, I sighed. "Let me drop off my stuff and I will be over there."

Why did I let myself get into this shit? I asked myself that question as I dropped off my things and walked to the desk everyone was still around when I returned. Kyle got up from his seat when he saw me, giving me a bright, mischievous grin.

"You get to sit right at my computer, Mikey Boy," Kyle said with a smirk.

I questioned that smirk, but sat down and looked at the screen everyone seemed to be fixated on. I looked at the URL and knew immediately I wasn't ever going to forget it. I scanned everything else while the guys around me laughed and joked. I looked to Kyle.

"What the fuck am I watching?"

"A music video. You know of Harvey's little princess, right?"

How could I forget Charlie Specter?

I nodded. "Yeah, she is Harvey's daughter," I said wondering where they were going with this.

"Well, some guy did some video at the college she is going to. You're gonna love his editing. It's amazing," another drone chimed in.

Well, shit, this ought to be interesting, I thought as I looked at the screen and took in the title: MOVE YOUR BODIES, WELCOME BACK! How fucking original, I thought as Kyle leaned over me and pressed play on the video.

From the moment on, I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen before me. I knew the song from Charlie's playlist on her phones and laptop. I recognized the song as soon as the first note was played. It just brought me in more. The video was at some party, girls dancing against other girls; some dancing with other guys. It made me remember going to parties like that when I was in college for that time before I got expelled. As I took in everything about this video, that's when I saw her. Her eyes were passionate, sultry, and seductive. Her hair fell in waves and curls against her body, giving way to how her tank formed against her body; as if it was made for her. I was no longer paying attention to the lyrics, just focusing on her.

I could barely hear Kyle and the other guys behind me as someone mentioned, "Would you look at that beauty? Damn, if only I was in college again, I'd show her a good time. Just look at those tits!"

I could hear it and ground my teeth to keep from saying anything. No one knew about Charlie and I except for Harvey and Donna. I planned on keeping it like that. Feeling my eyes remained glued to the computer screen, I watched as there were more girls filmed but they kept bringing the camera back to her. I could see her dancing against another girl and then some guy. This guy had his hands against her hips, sliding up her waist and across her stomach. Her head was turned toward him in a seductive look that I thought I had only known as she slid her body down his. I felt my heart pound and my chest tighten. Various thoughts ran through my mind as I watched her, wanting the nightmare to end. Her hands dove into his hair as she slid the rest of her body down his body, gliding back up as if she had done so for years. The blood within me boiled and nearly evaporated.

"God. Damn," one of the other guys added. "I'd like to see what else she can do."

I dug my nails into my palms to keep from lashing out. I couldn't do anything about what the guys were saying or what she was doing. I pressed my teeth into each other and bit my cheek so hard it bled as I watched her lip crash into his and drift down his neck. I could remember those exact sensations when Charlie did those with me.

Tasting more copper from the blood, I tried not to focus on anything anymore and waited for it to end. I couldn't stand that they focused everything on her. I didn't like that some random guy's hands were all over her; his lips over hers, claiming her his. I didn't like this feeling of sudden rage and the thoughts to take Charlie from college and hold her close. I didn't like that I couldn't be with her. I still wanted her. All of her. Mind, body, and soul.

As soon as the song ended, Kyle stopped the next video from playing. I stood up as Kyle and the other guys looked at me, wanting a review of what they saw.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What did you think? Want to be back in college?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I said as I nodded. Immediately after, I thought, to keep Charlie from every other guy lusting after her like these idiots.

"What did you think of that blonde? Pretty damn amazing with that body, huh?" one of the drones added in.

I nodded, trying to keep everyone from seeing how ticked I really was. "Yeah, she's amazing alright."

My mind quickly flashed to when she was at my apartment. I could still see all of her and loved every bit of her. I remembered what he body looked like. How amazing she was and when I realized how much I really loved her. I could still feel her hair between my fingers and her soft skin against mine.

"Well," I started looking to all the Harvard drones, "I think I am going to get my work done now. Harvey needs shit done."

Yeah, and I am going to try to burn the image of Charlie grinding against another guy out of my head. Perhaps see if she really was at that party and my mind was playing tricks on me, I thought as I turned toward my desk letting the rage and jealousy within me simmer down for now. I wasn't going to ever forget what I saw, and I knew it was only a matter of time before Harvey found out about it. Harvey found out about everything.

That video had circulated through the drones quickly. Before we all knew it, and while I was in the file room to get away from the drones, I heard that Louis had found out and send an email to all the associates about some "vulgar video on the internet that should not be circulated through a professional law firm." I heard that some of the senior partners had gotten a hold of that video. Meanwhile, I avoided it at all costs. I couldn't even bring myself to open the email or mark it as read. I just couldn't look at it. I could have only imagined what Jessica would have thought if she saw something like that was in her firm.

"Mike, you in here?" I heard a feminine voice call from the door of the file room.

I perked my head up enough to show my face to Donna, who walked in and locked the door. "Hey, Donna," I said as I returned my attention back to working. I needed to get Charlie and that guy out of my head and work was probably the better way to do it.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Working," I said without looking up. "What does it look like?"

Donna's heels clicked against the flooring as she walked to me. When she got to the desk I was at, she placed her hands on her hips and gave me that look. I could feel that look searing into my skull.

"What would you like, Donna? I am trying to get Harvey's work done," I said as I looked up to her.

She didn't say anything for a moment. I could hear her tongue click before she responded. "So, one of the drones sent me an email."

"Oh? Confessing his undying love?"

"No, that was the one before this one."

I looked to her, putting the cap on my highlighter. Obviously, something was bothering her. I looked to the fiery redhead with a small look. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say and I wasn't going to like it.

"Then what email are you talking about?"

"The one featuring girls from a college," she said as she pursed her lips. I tried to keep the groan down. I tried and failed. The last thing I wanted to talk about was that fucking video. I buried my arm into the crook of my elbow as Donna spoke. "I watched the video. I saw her too."

I groaned again. "Donna, I did not need to hear that it was Charlie. I was hoping I was wrong and it was just her doppelganger."

"Nice try, but it's her. I ended up texting her and asking her."

I groaned, trying to get back to the paperwork I was mulling over.

"Harvey doesn't know about the video…yet."

"I had a feeling he didn't," I said as I looked up to her. "I haven't heard him yelling your name to get the Dean of Students on the phone."

Donna nodded. "True, he'd definitely want answers as to why his teenage daughter is on a video like that."

I nodded, running a harsh hand down my face. "I want to know why she wanted to be in a video like that."

Donna gave me a sad look. "You must still miss her."

"All the time," I said truthfully. I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Too bad Harvey never saw how happy she was."

"Maybe he will change his mind."

Donna snorted a laugh. "Yeah, that will happen right after Louis starts regrowing his hair back to where it was and Harvey takes a job back with the DA's office."

I shook my head. I knew it was a long shot, but if Harvey had seen how happy Charlie was with me, maybe he would take back what he said and let us be together. He's taken back what he had said before.

"Speaking of DA's office, I know Charlie's mysterious major," I said, knowing it was something that she wanted to know. For some reason, Charlie only told me what she wanted to become. Donna and the others had no clue.

"You do? How? She won't even let me know."

I gave Donna a look. "I did date her at one point. We told each other things that neither of us had ever told anyone."

"Okay, smartass, what is her major. I won't tell Harvey."

I sighed knowing that Charlie really didn't want Harvey to know what she wanted to be when she got out of college. She had told me she planned on having Harvey pay for undergrad while she saved the money she got from her mom and use it for law school until she became a lawyer. Her mom had left her enough to get her through law school and possibly then some.

"She wants to be a lawyer," I said with a sigh knowing that I'd be dead if Harvey ever found out. I was the only one she told.

Donna gasped in delight. "Holy shit? She does?"

I nodded. "She wants to be a lawyer like her mother was."

Donna nodded with a smile on her face. "She's so smart too. She will do just fine as a lawyer."

"You can't tell Harvey. Ever. Charlie doesn't want him to know anything."

"You can trust me, Mike. I won't tell Harvey."


	4. Chapter Four: Charlie

_**Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth. Things have been going on in my life that prevents me from writing more. But here is the fourth chapter. As per usual, I love hearing from you lovelies!**_

I wasn't expecting Harvey to ever find out that I was in that video Jude convinced me to do so soon. I was expecting the lecture that came after I heard his frustrated voice ask, "What the hell were you thinking being in a video like that?" Sighing, I sat up in bed and told him what I was thinking, then proceeded to tell him that he had done worse at eighteen and in college. Being in some video was nothing compared to what I COULD have been doing.

"Who the hell were you grinding against?" Harvey asked, still clearly furious with my choice to, in his words, "plaster my body like a harlot in some video that looked too close to porn" for his liking.

"A guy I know," I said. Knowing he would like a name, I added, "His name is Jude."

"Jude? That guy you've been talking to since your senior year?"

I nodded, a little surprised that he remembered that much about me. "Yeah, and, for the record, we never did anything sexual. That is the furthest we've gone."

Not that I would want to go too much further with Jude, I thought immediately after.

But I had done some sexual things with Mike, but now wasn't the time to think about that blond-haired, blue-eyed, handsome love of my life. Jude wasn't probably going to attain the status of boyfriend—not while I still loved and thought about Mike like that. I felt bad leading Jude on, or thinking I was, but I had made it clear to him that I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship with him. He was a friend to me, and I told him. Whether or not Jude believed me was a different story.

"That doesn't make it better."

"I wasn't saying that to make you feel better, Harvey," I said flatly as I looked at my laptop at all the things I needed to do for classes.

In the background I could hear Donna's voice and Harvey try to tell her that now wasn't the greatest time. Then I could hear her ask if I was on the phone. I could tell Donna smirked as she picked the phone up away from Harvey.

"How's school, Charlie?" she asked in a chipper voice, in a stark contrast to the rather disappointed and upset voice I was getting from Harvey.

"Meh, I could do worse," I said with a small smile. Donna seemed to know how to get my mind of things. "How's dealing with Harvey?"

"The usual," she said, "he'd fall apart without me and he knows it."

I smirked a little when I could hear Harvey start to protest it. "How is he?"

Donna paused for a moment. "Charlie, let me get back to you on that one on my phone. I am sure Harvey as OTHER important calls to make other than checking on his lovely daughter in college."

I giggled, knowing full well that Donna was teasing Harvey about how he was obsessing over what I was doing in college rather than being the supposed best closer in New York. "Okay, call me on your phone."

It took two minutes before my phone rang again, this time it was from Donna's cell phone. Before I could get the hello I usually gave her out, she was telling me.

"So, he's doing okay. You can tell he still misses you, but acts like he isn't. He's been basically making himself an office in the file room because the drones are annoying, like usual. But he's okay. He's still living."

I nodded, taking in everything. My heart dropped a little when I heard he was trying to act like he isn't thinking about me. "He didn't see…?"

"Oh, he did, one of the drones showed him. He wasn't happy. More jealous than anything. I haven't seen him that way in a while."

I sighed, now more depressed. I never felt bad about doing that video until right then. Donna telling me that just made my head swim with thoughts that Mike hated it. I wasn't into that video, but I wanted to do something reckless and I trusted Jude enough to make sure I didn't make an utter fool of myself while doing something reckless.

"I wish I could talk to him," I said with a sullen voice, feeling worse about myself. I fucked things up with Mike in more ways than one. "I miss him."

I could hear the sigh Donna gave. "Do you have a lot of homework this weekend?"

"No, all this shit is easy compared to what I'm used to," I said as I glanced to my books and notebooks on my desk, reminding me that I had an option to go to classes or to stay in bed all day and look at pictures of Mike and I.

Donna chuckled when she heard me. "You sound so much like your father."

"Yeah," I said dryly, "I get that a lot."

I could sense Donna smile on the other end. "How about this, I make your month, and in return, you come visit me for the weekend?"

The uneasiness I felt by her words was overpowered by excitement. "Okay, tell me, how are you going to make my month? Is Harvey going on a business trip for the month? Are my classes getting rid of papers and midterms?"

As I listed more things that would make my month more enjoyable, I heard an easy but shy and confused voice come on the phone with a simple, "Hello?"

I stopped mid-sentence when I heard his voice. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach flipped. For a moment, I was speechless, gathering a coherent thought in my head among the racing ones zipping through. All that came out was, "M-Mikey?"

Relief seemed to wash over him and his voice got easier as he spoke. "Yeah, I'm here."


End file.
